Welcome to Ouran
by Kairi671
Summary: Vivian and her sibling gain a scholarship to Ouran where they meet a childhood friend and now they are pulled within the Host Club antics. Can they survive and maintain their sanity? TamakixHaruhi, OCxHost, OCxOC


Ok I do not own OHSHC. Only their respective owner own it. But my ocs are mine and the songs I'm going to put in I don't own them. They belong to the writer of the song. K? K.

Hey que onda. My name is Vivian Castro. I'm 16 years old. So anyway I have a twin brother named Elias and a younger sister named Noemi. She is 15 years old. My siblings and I won a scholarship to Ouran Academy and we are first Mexicans to be at that school since most students have Japanese background.

I have a scholarship for business while Noemi and Elias have a scholarship for music. I raised enough money to be consider as the second richest family in the world since I made business in music, hotels, and technology and medical science on both human and animal.

I know that the parents of the kids who go to Ouran will try to get Noemi, Elias or I to married their children but the good thing that my mom does not want us to have a arrange marriage and she want us to marry for love.

My mom is coming with us since we can't be on our own and she will put a veterinarian clinic in Japan. She works as a veterinarian and since we love animals, we help her. She is consider to be one of the best in the whole world.

We are rich due to the collaboration of my mom and I but we prefer to live the life we got used to. We could have a mansion, chef, butlers, maids, driver, limos or anything that the rich have but we can't stand that kind of lifestyle.

I'm also happy because can't wait to see our childhood friend Haruhi Fujioka. My brothers and I met her when we were vacationing in Japan and on that day we came to see her every summer and we also met her dad. She also has a scholarship for Ouran.

She and I wrote letters when we don't see each other and sometime we would call her. My siblings talk to her as well. We know what Haruhi like and dislike and Haruhi knows what we like and dislike. She knows that we are rich.

At first she thought that we were going to be like the host club but since we sent her photos of our lifestyle she realize that we are not like the rich bastards she always hang out with.

Funny thing she is forced to be in the host club is because of a vase that cost 8,000,000 yen (80,000 American dollars) and now she has to be dressed as a boy to pay them by being a host. We offer to pay the vase for her but she refused and she wants to pay by her self. She even sent us photos of the uniforms and let me tell you.

The boys' uniform is not bad but the girls' uniform is a lot worse. We are starting to packing our stuff when mom came and told us that our airplane will leave on Friday at 3:30pm. It was enough since it is Monday we have time to say goodbye to our friends and family. We well more used to live in San Diego California, U.S.A. I decided to take a break and send a email to Haruhi.

 **Dear Haruhi,**

 **How are you? Are you having fun? Is your dad ok? I wanted to send this message that My family and I will be arriving on late Saturday. I can't wait see you and your dad. My family is doing ok and they can't wait to see you. . So anyway I hope to see you soon.**

 **Love, Vivian. ;)**

I sent the email and started packing again. Three days passed and my family and I went to Tijuana,Mexico to say good bye to my aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews, and my grandma.

They were going to miss us and we are going to miss them and their wild parties. After we went back home we were surprised by our friends. They threw us a surprise goodbye party. All our friends were there.

Our friends wanted us to contact them when we are in Japan. As Friday came we went to our favorite places . I am so going to miss the Imperial Beach since well that beach is where my family and I relax and enjoy the waves.

We went to the airport two hours before our flight and as we waited I saw Maya, Edward, Jasmine, Leo, Joshua, Norma, Chelsea and John. They are my sister and my brother's friends and I also saw my friends and all of them hugs us and they were crying.

Then we had to get on the plane. As we say our final goodbyes we went inside our plane and we are starting a new adventures and maybe we would find love.

 **Ok here is the first chapter and I want to say that you reviews are appreciated and If u don't like the story well GET LOST AND DON'T READ IT! I dont like haters. some help is nice.**


End file.
